IWF Thursday Night SmackDown (April 27, 2000)
The April 27, 2000 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 25, 2000 at the Charlotte Coliseum in Charlotte, North Carolina. This was the SmackDown before, Backlash. Results ; ; *Essa Rios (w/ Lita) & Val Venis defeated IWF European Champion Eddie Guerrero & Chyna at 4:36 when Rios defeated Guerrero with a moonsault immediately following a spinebuster from Venis after referee Jack Doan forced Chyna out of the ring after not seeing Eddie tag her in. :*Prior to the bout, photos were shown of Eddie & Chyna deciding on what to wear to Eddie's prom on Sunday. :*After the match, Lita hit a moonsault on Guerrero as well. *Dean Malenko defeated IWF Light Heavyweight Champion Scotty 2 Hotty to win the title at 3:51 by blocking a sunset flip into the ring and grabbing the ropes for leverage. *Test & Albert (w/ Trish Stratus) defeated Hardcore Holly & Crash Holly at 3:18 when Test defeated Crash with the flying elbowdrop following a gorilla press slam by Albert. :*After the bout, The Dudley Boyz attacked T&A from behind on the ramp, hitting both with steel chairs before dragging Trish into the ring. :*Moments later, as Bubba Ray attempted to powerbomb Trish off the top and through a table, Trish began kissing Bubba, distracting him long enough for T&A to attack D-Von and then throw Bubba Ray through the table. *Chris Jericho & Tazz defeated IWF IC Champion Chris Benoit & Perry Saturn at 4:16 when Jericho defeated Benoit with the Lionsault after Benoit collided with Saturn on the ring apron, knocking Saturn to the floor. *IWF Tag Team Champion Christian defeated The Road Dogg by reverse decision. :*Road Dogg initially won the bout at 2:54 with a reversal into the pumphandle slam but he continued to assault Christian following the bout, throwing down the referee in the process. :*After several more referees came ringside as Road Dogg continued to attack Christian on the floor, the referee changed his decision. *Rikishi & The Big Show defeated Kurt Angle, The Big Bossman & Bull Buchanan in a handicap match at 1:54 when Show defeated Buchanon with the chokeslam. :*After the bout, Show & Rikishi were attacked from behind until the APA made the save, chasing Bossman, Buchanan, & Angle backstage. :*Moments later, Show & Rikishi danced in the ring. *Crash Holly defeated IWF Hardcore Champion Matt Hooper to win the title at 4:33 after interfering in Matt's title defense against Josh Hooper, breaking Matt's cover, and hitting him over the head with a trash can. :*Earlier in the bout, Tazz, Perry Saturn, and Hardcore Holly all came ringside but stayed on the outside and watched until brawling amongst themselves late in the contest. *The Godfather defeatedSteve Blackman via disqualification at 1:36 when Al Snow, dressed in tights similar to Blackman's, attacked the Godfather and hit him with a pair of nunchucks as Godfather attempted the Ho Train. Other Segments *Featured an in-ring promo from The Rock in which he challenged DX and The Mattesons to come out. :*Moments later, IWF World Champion Triple K, IWF Women's Champion Kaila Matteson, Tori, The Road Dogg, Vince Matteson & Shane Matteson appeared on the stage, with Triple K stating that DX and the Rock would have the night off but Road Dogg would face Christian later in the night and if Edge interfered then they would be stripped of the tag team titles. :*Vince then stated that Shane would be the guest referee for The Rock / Triple K match at Backlash. :*Rock then surprised the crowd and DX by stating that Steve Austin didn't want to wait until Backlash and would appear later in the show. :*After the commercial break, DX found foam Stone Cold middle fingers on the outside of the DX Express. :*Later in the show, Triple K's pager went off with it reading "316". :*DX later went on a search around the arena to find Austin, with a paranoid Shane attacking a cardboard cut-out of Austin, thinking it was him. *Included Kurt Angle telling Kaila Matteson that he would have to miss next week's Raw because he had been personally invited by Steven Spielberg to attend the premiere of 'Gladiator'. *Featured Shane and Triple K finding a room backstage full of empty beer cans. *Included Triple K, Vince & Shane attacking a boombox in frustration backstage after hearing it play Austin's theme from the Aggression CD, thinking Austin was in the room with the boombox. *Featured a cement truck arriving and telling the McMahons they had an order to pour the cement into Vince's Corvette, with Vince then telling them to leave. *Included Vince & Triple K confronting Jim Ross backstage, thinking he was talking to Austin on his cell phone when he was actually speaking to his cousin. *Featured the Mattesons and DX finding a rattlesnake in their dressing room. *Included a closing segment in which the Mattesons and DX came out to the ring, with Vince, Shane, and Triple K demanding Steve Austin show himself. :*Moments later, the Rock appeared on the stage, after being challenged to come out by Triple K, and introduced Austin who was shown outside the arena. :*After cutting a promo on his appearance at Backlash, Austin used a crane to crush and destroy the DX Express. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery SD 4-27-00 1.png SD 4-27-00 2.png SD 4-27-00 3.png SD 4-27-00 4.png SD 4-27-00 5.png SD 4-27-00 6.png SD 4-27-00 7.png SD 4-27-00 8.png SD 4-27-00 9.png SD 4-27-00 10.png SD 4-27-00 11.png SD 4-27-00 12.png SmackDown 4-27-00 DX Express.jpeg External links